


Tentative Crescendos

by staravager



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staravager/pseuds/staravager
Summary: Gabriel has yet to meet the newest member of Talon until today.





	1. Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sigma. I love Gabriel Reyes. Yeah, I just love em.

Subject Sigma is an ever so fond name for the latest man underneath the claws of Talon that Gabriel Reyes has only met in manilla folders with the fresh red stamp of classified diagonally complimenting said manilla. It is not that he hasn’t wanted to meet the afamed doctor. Gabriel passes the lab every night on his way through Talon’s base of operations in order to speak with Moira only to have the sounds in the hall be piano, strings, and wind instruments bouncing along as if he were traveling down to an orchestra rehearsal. There is never a moment that Gabriel feels that he can bother the doctor. A feeling that remains foreign to him every single time. Yet, on the second Tuesday in December, the door to the lab comes slamming open right as Gabriel intends to pass it. The music blares as it crescendos, the strings building a feeling of dramatics that Gabriel could appreciate until the doorway becomes blocked by Subject Sigma. He looks worn. 

“Doctor Kuiper.” Gabriel greets after a light cough to clear out an unused voice. “A lovely piece this afternoon.” Gabriel remembers being told by his colleagues that the doctor would not always answer but it would help to at least attempt a conversation with him in order to get him slowly accustom to a life surrounded by so many people. Which seemed to help because the doctor raises his head, aware suddenly of where they are and his position in the hall. 

“I apologize. I have blocked your way and it appears my recent score is just a tad too loud.” Each word is spoken so gently and at a pace that indicates he does not really know how to confront Gabriel but Gabriel nods. He understands the stress of being around so many people so suddenly when you are not ready to be around so many. 

“Would you like to come inside my lab? I am afraid that I have not properly introduced myself to you and I have just put on a kettle.” Siebren is reaching out. Gabriel is surprised. He is not entirely human nor does he always reflect in his own expression of humanity especially since Gabriel is just a mass of smoke clouding the hall right now but the need to accept is there. 

So, Gabriel accepts Siebren’s offer. 

The Reaper, in all his years of working in the field that he works in, has never seen a living space nor a lab with such a pristine look to it. Even the workspace that is usually cluttered by people like Angela or Moira, is organized in such a pleasing way. It is clear that whatever Siebren uses is placed back immediately after use. The calendar above the desk even has times in which things are supposed to occur like which appointments for which therapists that go right along side which scientific components should be studied that day. The record player on the right corner of the desk is being tampered with by Siebren, who lets Gabriel know that it is okay to sit at a work table that is centered within the room. Siebren finishes his tampering, allowing a new piece to fill the air at a much lower volume so that they may speak. Gabriel finds every portion of this room a tad unnerving simply because he does not want to ruin anything. The small home seems staged to be sold. 

“How are you enjoying your stay, Dr. Kuiper?” Gabriel prompts. 

“I enjoy it. I have my research. I have my record player. The only thing that seems to be missing is my view of space but please, there is no need to be so formal when there is tea.” Siebren is humming, pulling two mugs from the cabinet in the kitchen space now before bringing them on a tray with different packets of sugar that go along with three containers of loose tea. “You may call me Siebren.” The doctor goes for the kettle next, carefully placing a towel under it as if he may drop it at any moment but that moment never comes. 

Each prepare their tea to their liking, not speaking and enjoying the silence that nearly settles between them. Gabriel has not known peace like this since his life before Talon. Siebren is taking a sip of tea with his eyes closed, a violin solo coming through the music making his head and facial expressions follow it. He is at peace even with a man he has never officially met at his table. That trust is something Gabriel finds ever so odd but does not question it. Maybe this was a trust that Gabriel has needed, sipping at his own tea before indulging in more conversation. 

“Do you not find this piece absolutely charming? The way the violin pairs so brilliantly with the clarinet. In most scores, I hear them pair a flute with the higher notes of the violin but this,” Siebren breathes, “This is brilliant.” 

The afternoon sun comes through the window to give more life to the moment that they are given. Gabriel was about to speak of something else, ask about how research was going, but this conversation makes him feel more at ease. He does not always understand what is happening in science but that does not mean he lacks interest. Gabriel is much more the type of man to shoot and ask questions later. Right now though, this conversation makes him listen to the music that is playing a bit more intensely. He is suddenly picking it apart much in the way that he feels that the doctor is right now. They may be enjoying their tea but Gabriel feels as though they are somehow at a listening party. 

“I do. I enjoy the sound of the piano more than anything else.” The piano had just come in but Gabriel found there was something so elegant about it’s entrance. It earns a nod from Siebren, lean forward as if he is looking for more of Gabriel’s thoughts and is happily indulged in. “If anything, the piano should be brought in sooner. The song has a slow start.” Siebren then laughs, as if Gabriel’s thoughts were spoken by a child that said something cute. 

“I think I must agree with you on that. If anything, the piano should be a duet with the violin in order to give the song the power it is so desperately looking for.” Siebren agrees. He agrees which makes Gabriel feel a bit more at ease. He didn’t say anything that seemed outlandish. In fact, Gabriel felt very at ease with his small conversation with Siebren. This is so foreign to him. 

What part of this is foreign? Well, Gabriel has yet to meet such an imposing figure of a man with a delicate nature to him that draws parallels to that of an old witch in the woods whose only magic deals with some form of botany. To add to this, Siebren has not yet mentioned anything to do with Gabriel’s problem involving his body producing an inky smoke that rolls off and surrounds at least a two foot radius of him. Last, but definitely not least, Gabriel feels himself finding this man quite handsome. If this were another time, somewhere before the explosion and between the sweet area of peace that Blackwatch had, Gabriel would have found himself on a date with a man like Siebren. Hell, it probably would have been Siebren had the doctor not been stationed on the moon. 

They talk all afternoon. Sometimes there are silences and sometimes there are not a lot of things to actually talk about. Neither of them indulge in sharing their pasts but that is somehow even better. Siebren cannot remember all the details of his past without a level of frustration and Gabriel finds that there is judgement deeply rooted within who he is. Siebren goes through the motions of changing the vinyl that they are listening to with excited explanation that this score has quite a lot of piano. It does not end there though. Siebren puts on another kettle as they talk about research just a tad but the topic starts with Gabriel honestly confessing that some of Siebren’s work confuses him. Siebren chuckles as he brings over a fresh kettle. 

“I tell people often that the universe is not meant to be understood.” He begins. Gabriel shifts his position slightly for more comfort, unaware of the clock indicating that is past dinner. “The universe, much like the music we hear, sings. She sings in her glory, effortlessly telling us that she does not need to make any sense to us.” Siebren is starting to lose the gentle nature of his voice. The sugars are starting to rattle within their container as he continues. “She speaks in a series of supernovae! The universe breathes a long sigh in the sound of the radiation fluttering away to create what we know around us! How must we understand her when we cannot understand the most simple part of her!” Siebren has the sugars floating above them as his expression slowly churns into something a slight bit more sinister. “Gravity!” It is breathless. “We are children to her. We cannot even understand the song of gravity.” Gabriel watches the sugars float, turn, and slam down on the table as Siebren puts a hand to his head as if a headache is starting to form at his temple. 

“I am so sorry.” Siebren has so much embarrassment. Gabriel sees no reason to be embarrassed but the doctor continues. “My outbursts have been a lot worse lately. I do not mean to threaten you in anyway.” And before he continues, Gabriel puts up a hand to have him stop speaking. The Reaper starts to place the sugars back into the container in order to protect the pristine way that the home is set up overall before he looks at Siebren. 

“You did not threaten me. There is no need to apologize. I understand the passion you feel, the excitement, and the outbursts.” Gabriel has lost control of himself in many moments. He has come out of states unclear of what has happened but embarrassed by the lack of control in himself. Gabriel has felt shame in his trauma. Gabriel has felt like a monster within his own skin before. In fact, Gabriel even has his own set of therapists in order to learn to handle what he feels that is unable to be handled. A process is still a process no matter how long the process may take. Siebren lets his hands lay on the table with a subtle shake becoming very apparent to Gabriel. 

The two sit in their silence. It is a true silence because the record player has now stopped playing the vinyl that is spinning. The silence does not feel comfortable but it does not feel awkward either. There is something unspoken especially as Gabe lets his hands rest on Siebren’s hands. The holding of hands is gentle enough that Siebren can push them way if need be but he does not. In fact, he holds one of them and brings it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles of Gabriel’s worn hand. A silent thank you before Siebren quietly asks Gabriel to leave him be for he has exhausted himself this afternoon. Gabriel understands. Gabriel then asks if there is anything he can clean up but is not shocked when Siebren says that he would feel better if he got to clean it up. A true gentleman even when he feels embarrassed by what has just happened. 

Gabriel leaves the home with a thanks for the tea but stops at the door for just a moment. “Doctor Kuiper. I would enjoy doing this again. Your company is very much appreciated.” The doctor looks up with a shocked expression before it melts into a small smile. He thanks Gabriel for his time, the gentle tone of his voice making Gabriel’s heart just ache. He leaves the room, heading to Moira’s lab as if he is not going to be hours late to seeing her. Moira does ask him where Gabriel has hidden all this time but Gabriel only lets her know that he has made contact with their newest addition.


	2. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short, just me kinda exploring their characters and getting a handle on where i want to take this fic

The second meeting that Siebren Kuiper ever had with Gabriel Reyes was not one that would highlight the man in a positive light. In fact, the third Monday in December was the first snowfall of the season but it did not feel like a joyous occasion. Siebren Kuiper was in the middle of poking, prodding, and testing his weapon of choice with no results on their stability. In fact, they felt positively unstable. This did not help the current state of his mental well-being. He felt the ease of the strings, the subtle wind section starting to roar behind his ears with an audience cheering away. Siebren had looked everywhere for where the noise was coming from. He had tried to deeply breathe in and out to ease the coming anxiety but there was no helping it. The higher the dissociation went, the more the lights flickered so it was time for Siebren to leave his space. Shoving the chair from the desk, heading down the hallway to pass Moira’s labs only made him first to witness Gabriel Reyes over Moira’s lab table with that signature inky smoke rolling off in waves. It did not seem as relaxed either. 

Siebren knew he should not be watching. He could not help it though. Gabriel was easy to watch. Gabriel was easy to watch with his shirt not on his body, his mask discarded, his posture bristled over the table with portions of his skin morphing to try and find a solid shape. The solidity of it was not easy, more often than not the skin would start to melt. It was horrifically beautiful. Moira remains unmoving. She was not the least bit scared of him with how her expression remained unmoving while she worked on her tablet. Siebren silently wondered what could cause this conversation but that stopped when Gabriel slammed his hand on the table. The lights in that lab flickered as well as Gabriel’s jaw looked unhinged, multiple eyes starting to surface along his cheekbones before he shoved his hand over his face to hide what it had become. Siebren felt his heart flutter. 

How beautiful. 

Gabriel Reyes was the most beautiful man Siebren Kuiper had ever seen. 

This thought process did not last long. It did not last because his gawking had been caught. Gabriel had turned as Moira had looked up. Siebren flushed a bright red. The sound of cymbals crashed, the cello easing to a new high, and Siebren feeling his skin suddenly crawl with the spike of his heart. He should have stayed in his lab, how embarrassing to be caught staring at a man like it was some scandalous magazine. Siebren tilted his head down with a raise of a hand in an apologetic motion before rushing away. The anxiety was so deep in his bones now about how Gabriel would respond if they ever met again which did, in fact, happen the moment Siebren turned the corner. Gabriel had morphed himself through the vents to solidify himself in front of Siebren. 

“Is there something you need to discuss, Dr. Kuiper?” Gabriel’s tone was practiced fury. A tone so commonly used from a commanding officer in the military that Siebren felt even more shame creep up. He could not answer so Gabriel snapped again. “Dr. Kuiper, is there something that you need to discuss with Dr. O’Deorain and I?” 

“No. I apologize, I could not help but marvel-” At what? Marvel at your form? Siebren felt like that was somehow worse! Gabriel was tapping his foot, his body starting to put itself back to a state that it remembers being in before Moira helped along a different kind of process. Siebren takes a deep breath with a quiet admission. “I could not help but marvel at how beautiful you look when you were speaking with Dr. O’Deorain.” 

That quiet admission only left Gabriel feeling like there was truck that had hit him then backed up and hit him again. Gabriel, for the first emotion, felt guilty for snapping at Siebren. It is not everyday that a new member of their team got to pay attention or notice a form that he was not entirely comfortable with showing. The second emotion was genuinely being upset with the fact that Siebren did just keep staring as if the conversation, regardless of ability to hear it, was something that he should be apart of. The last emotion that Gabriel Reyes was experiencing was something like a stab in the heart while it was pounding so hard that it would surely bust through the ribcage. Siebren was not looking at Gabriel. He was apologizing, knowing the extent of what he did was wrong. Siebren spoke very seriously as he illustrated that he would never do such a thing like that to Gabriel again. Siebren earned a gentle thanks from the Reaper before Siebren turned heel, rushing back to his own space because being out of his own space seemed like it was just an overall bad idea. Which sometimes happens. It was okay that it happened. Maybe Siebren would call his therapist today. 

Once Siebren got into his room, slightly upset with the inability to lock his own door, he opened the curtains to the window to look at the steady snowfall as if it would provide some sort of answer to how he can cure his embarrassment but also to stop that ringing of the triangle in this medley. Which did not work. Unfortunately. Today would just be a bad mental health day where he ultimately failed at further forming a friendship with Gabriel Reyes so there was an element of loneliness building up in Siebren as well. Siebren laid on his bed. He thought about Gabriel shifting into something so beautiful. Siebren then thought about how he should not have been staring. Siebren watched the snow fall even harder. It felt like his whole life was crumbling which sounds so dramatic in theory but this was a call for dramatics. He turned himself in his bed. Maybe he should sleep. Yes, that would be an excellent idea had the door not been knocked upon. 

Siebren looks at the time, realizing that it has been over an hour since he started his small crisis looking at the window. Which, without realizing it, the melody had stopped. It was such a more peaceful atmosphere. Siebren opens the door to reveal Gabriel Reyes, who had brought a new tea, a gentle apology for snapping, and wonder if they could chat for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my fic, you can always comment or reach out to me @paganistics on twitter <3

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how much of this I will write. drop a comment or contact me on twitter @paganistics


End file.
